Tsubastian Chronicle
by Ginseng Cielo
Summary: When Sebastian loses his memories, it's up to Ciel, Feliciano, Grell,and Mokona to get them back! Rated T for mild shonen ai. Also contains many other crossovers including Alice in Wonderland, Wizard of Oz, Tsubasa Chronicle, and The Three Musketeers.
1. Chapter 1 Blissful Reunion

Hello and welcome to the world of Tsubastian Chronicle! I hope you enjoy my story and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Kuroshitsuji, the Cask of Amontiallo, Tsubasa Chronicle, or anything else like that. I do however own Tara, Plateaubottom, and any other OCs that pop up.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh!"<p>

Kiku Honda tried to pull his bruised body off the ground. He opened his eyes slowly to see a man in a black uniform standing over him.

"Why not just give up? Doitsu and Italia can do everything without you. Just get them to stop hurting us." The other man leaned down, slowly lifting up Kiku's chin. "Isn't that right, me?"

Kiku's eyes opened in a flash. He was back in the top bedroom of the Medium-Sized House, sweating. His black eyes cautiously scanned the room. It was just a bad dream. He ran a hand through his black hair with relief.

Looking over to his left, Kiku saw Ludwig's bed. It was empty, as it had been for over a month. The German had joined a group of campers in an attempt to rescue several others trapped far away. Although the bed, unlike Potter's magic one, would have normally gathered dust without the German's constant cleaning, Feliciano had dusted and tidied it meticulously so it would be ready for Ludwig when he returned. Kiku smiled, thinking of the cheerful Italian. Turning to Feliciano's bed on his right, he noticed it was also empty and almost immediately blanched. What if the Italian had wandered off and gotten hurt? However, a sigh from the window assured him of Feliciano's safety; the Italian was wistfully staring at the road below.

Kiku slowly walked up to Feliciano. "Can't sleep?" he asked. Feliciano shook his head without looking up.

"When will Doitsu get back, Nihon?" he asked softly.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. The demon and _shinigami_ aren't the only ones not in the right place in the underworld.

Just then, the sound of a car's wheels brought the two nations from their musing.

"Doitsu's back!" cried Feliciano softly. He smiled at Kiku, tears forming in his chocolate brown eyes. His whole face was brimming with love and excitement. The Italian let go of Kiku's hand and scampered down the stairs.

"You're up early", said Tara. She smiled at Feliciano, brushing her brown hair out of her face. The Italian blushed a little, embarrassed. "I heard a car coming and thought..."

"I understand. But I can't imagine you woke up in your uniform." She smiled at him again, but it was bittersweet. The camp music teacher had gone missing a while back. Feliciano could tell she was hoping he had been found and was safe.

As if answering their thoughts, Fortunado burst into the room. His brown suit was torn but he looked cheerful and satisfied, and actually sober for once.

"Good news! Everyone's okay." Both Tara and Feliciano sighed with relief. "Also, we found Sebastian, Grell, and the music director!"

"Is he..." began Tara as the handsome Bulgarian pushed open the door. Tara ran to him, tears streaming down her face. She hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she said through her tears.

"I'm glad you're okay, too." He held onto Tara, also crying.

Behind them, Ludwig, a muscular German, held open the door for a tall, pale, black haired man holding a boy with dark blue hair. The boy's arms, a ring glistening on his thumb, were draped around the tall man's neck and his eyes, an eyepatch covering one, were closed.

Feliciano ran into Ludwig's arms, knocking the wind out of the blond German. He then turned to face the other two people.

"Is Ciel okay, Sebastian-san?" The butler nodded, his expression a bit nervous.

"He's just tired", muttered Sebastian. He walked to the next room and gently laid Ciel down on a couch before leaving to the kitchen.

And in the shadows, a pair of purple eyes saw everything.


	2. Chapter 2 Battle for Destiny

Hello, this is the author! I hope you liked part one because here's more!

Italy: veh~ Remember, Ginseng-chan doesn't own Kuroshitsuji, Hetalia, or Tsubasa Chronicle!

* * *

><p>"<em>Is Ciel okay, Sebastian-san?" The butler nodded, his expression a bit nervous.<em>

"_He's just tired", muttered Sebastian. He walked to the next room and gently laid Ciel down on a couch before leaving to the kitchen._

_And in the shadows, a pair of purple eyes saw everything._

Out of the shadows stepped a light-haired man. He wore a white suit and a confident smile. His stride was steady as he walked toward the sleeping form of Ciel. A smirk played on his lips as he turned purple eyes onto the sleeping boy.

"You have become even more impure since I saw you last." He laughed softly. "Nevertheless, I will enjoy purifying you." He reached out a hand to touch Ciel's forehead.

"Not so fast, Ash", said a voice from the nearly deserted kitchen. Out stepped Sebastian, holding a pocket watch. It shimmered in the air and transformed into a gun. Ash laughed at the approaching butler. "Where did you get that from, Alice and Wonderland? No matter, I would put aside this purification to become one with you, my fecund little White Rabbit." His tone was seductive, but Sebastian's red eyed glare didn't alter.

"I'd rather date Grell than you." His hands kept a firm hold on the pistol. As Ash's fingers touched Ciel's forehead, Sebastian's eyes narrowed. His fingers shakily pulled the trigger of the gun. The butler closed his eyes, bracing himself for the gunshot. It never came.

Sebastian suddenly felt something long and viney wrap around his hand and wretch the gun out of his grip. Sebastian opened his eyes to see a tendril, like that of a plant curling around his arm. It was quite unlike Audrey III's: much more leafy and earthy, as it had come up from the earth itself. As he looked down, he noticed it had. As he reached for his gun, which had now slid across the room, he looked back to see Ciel's cinematic record stretch out of his body. Ash smiled as the pictures of the earl and his demon butler appeared on the reels. Sebastian dropped the watch and ran forward to his young master when-

"!" A red-haired man burst into the room. He pounced on the butler, glomping him. "Sebas-chaaaan! My Romeo is alive! Don't you have a kiss for your Juliet, o fiend angelic?" Sebastian angrily pulled the ginger off him. "Don't ever do that again, Grell." He picked himself up and started to run when he heard another voice.

"Ciel!" Feliciano ran out of the room towards the young boy. Sebastian tried to shout at him to stop, but he had lost his breath from Grell's glomping. The Italian proceeded to approach Ciel, but tripped and fell onto Ciel's chest. A memory, one of Sebastian throwing silverware at Ciel's captors, seemed to fly off the record. At least, the knives and forks picture-Sebastian was holding did. They rose up and disappeared. Ash turned and smiled at Feliciano, but it was not a friendly smile. More like an I-like-you-your-death-shall-be-quick-and-painless smile. The Italian nervously backed up until he bumped into Sebastian. He whirled around to stare into a pair of discolored eyes.

"Ciel?" The earl's identity was now completely obvious, despite the oversized black suit he was wearing. His short, blue-black hair had returned, and his blue and purple eyes were both glaring at the hermaphrodite angel.

"You…..what did you do to Sebastian?" he demanded furiously. The still figure was not that of the earl now, but of a tall, pale, dark-haired man.

Ash glared back at Ciel. "You have ruined everything now, impure earl! You and your butler are of no more use to me." He casually waved his arm and the cinematic records bound together Ciel, Feliciano, Grell, and Sebastian, who was deathly still. Ciel wiggled his arm under the tightly wrapped memories to grab Sebastian's loose hand. Feliciano's chocolate eyes met Ciel's serious dark ones. Grell struggled against the records.

"If I could get my chainsaw, I'd dismember that gender-confused angel for hurting my Bassy!" However, as Grell fought against the memories, the blank film only wrapped around them tighter.

Suddenly, a blinding light engulfed Ciel, Sebastian, Feliciano, and Grell as they braced themselves for the worst. Ciel closed his eyes. He could feel Sebastian's cold hand in his own and could hear Feliciano's sobs and Grell's wails.

As he opened his eyes, he felt rain softly falling. The cinematic records faded from their bodies. Feliciano fell down to the ground in relief, softly sobbing.

"It's alright, Feli-chan." Ciel patted the Italian comfortingly.

"Okay, where's that Mangela? I'd like to give him/her a piece of my-" Grell stopped mid-sentence and looked up. So did Feliciano, who stopped sobbing immediately.

Standing over them was a tall, black-haired woman in an ornate Japanese-style gown.


	3. Chapter 3 A Choice for the Future

Hello people! I'm back! And with more Tsubastian Chronicle! Next chapter they actually travel to another world!

Grell: Remember, dears, Ginseng doesn't own Tsubasa, Kuroshitsuji, or Hetalia!

* * *

><p><em>As he opened his eyes, he felt rain softly falling. The cinematic records faded from their bodies. Feliciano fell down to the ground in relief, softly sobbing.<em>

"_It's alright, Feli-chan." Ciel patted the Italian comfortingly._

"_Okay, where's that Mangela? I'd like to give him/her a piece of my-" Grell stopped mid-sentence and looked up. So did Feliciano, who stopped sobbing immediately._

_Standing over them was a tall, black-haired woman in an ornate Japanese-style gown._

"Please help my butler!" shouted Ciel. "Please!" The woman looked at Ciel and Sebastian, smiling.

"Who are you?" asked Grell. He got up, clutching his chainsaw.

"I am Yuuko, the Dimensional witch." She looked at the group as if she'd seen stranger things. Ciel got up, holding Sebastian's limp form.

"What happened to him?" asked Ciel.

"All his memories have gone to different dimensions. Without them, he will die, even if he is a demon."

"How can I save him?" asked Ciel urgently.

"I have the power to send you to another dimension, where you can find a creature called Mokona. It can transport you to other dimensions."

Ciel nodded. He didn't know what a mokona was, but he did know there was a chance of saving Sebastian.

"However, there is one more thing. For these services, I require payment."

"What do you want?" said Ciel. He didn't care what he had to give up; nothing meant more to him than having Sebastian alive and well again.

"As payment, I must take your soul."

"What? No!" exclaimed Grell. "His soul belongs to his super smexy hot demon butler!"

Yuuko laughed. "When I say soul, I mean whatever is most important to you, such as this demon's memories of his young master. If I wanted an actual soul, I wouldn't be able to get one from you, seeing as you're a ginger and a _shinigami_. However, my payment from you would be your chainsaw."

"My precious red deathschythe?" Grell fondled his chainsaw worriedly. "No way, lady!"

Yuuko smiled again. Turning to Feliciano, she addressed the Italian. "Your payment, young nation, would be your white flag."

"Are you sure you don't want something else", asked Feliciano. "My pasta is really yummy-"

"No, your soul can only be the thing that matters the absolute most to you."

"If I give you my white flag, can I get back to Doitsu?" asked Feliciano slowly.

"I cannot guarantee anything", said Yuuko. "But you can travel to other dimensions. There is a possibility that you would return to the dimension you are from."

"Okay!" Feliciano's white flag began to glow, and moved out of his hand. "Veh~?" The two girls standing on either side of Yuuko stepped forward. Feliciano's white flag hovered to the hands of the one on the left.

Grell looked up, surprised.

"Alright, lady. If I give you my chainsaw, will I get to have Sebastian's babies?"

"Well, I can't guarantee that, but if his life is saved, there is a much greater possibility of you bearing his children than if he is dead."

"Allright!" Bassy, I'll save you!" Grell pulled out his chainsaw and it floated to the girl on the right.

"Take them", muttered Ciel. "Take Sebastian's memories of me"

"Are you sure?" asked Yuuko.

"Take them all", murmured Ciel. The woman smiled. Although Ciel couldn't see anything, he was certain that Sebastian would never be the same.

"Miss Yuuko-_san_!" said a boy with black hair and glasses, running out of the house. "Oh", he said, noticing the four travelers. "This feels familiar."

"Watanuki", said Yuuko. "Since I have not been able to contact Mokona since Syaoran and the others were captured, I need to send these ones to the dimension in which it is in. Put their payment in the storeroom and stay inside."

"Yes, Yuuko-_san_", said Watanuki, and with the two girls, left to the house.

Yuuko muttered something, and a rainbow colored light enveloped Feliciano, Grell, Ciel, and Sebastian.

"But, how do we find Sebastian's lost memories?" shouted Ciel.

Yuuko smiled again. "Just follow the Yellow Brick Road." Then Ciel could no longer see her, or anything. He was starting to lose his grip on Sebastian.

"NO! Sebastian!" Despite his efforts, he felt his fingers slipping off Sebastian's limp body.

"SEBASTIAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"


End file.
